Evil Robot Rabbit Team?
by GiLaw
Summary: A DARE FROM GRUNGEKITTY! So the Monkey Team meet the Rabbit Team and some interesting things happen.


**Okay, after stealing one of Jamie Hammstor's lines from "Waking Up" and using it in "Through Their Minds", I gave her some credit by accepting this dare. I know that the idea's pretty random but then again, she's always random . . . SUGAR RUSH!**

**Evil Robot Rabbit Team?**

"How did we get here?" Sparx muttered as the evil robot rabbits pounced on top of him and started biting as his face.

"Isn't it obvious? We followed the bunnies because they were so adorable!" Otto grinned.

Everybody groaned. The main reason they had followed the rabbits was because they were destroying everything in their path and trying to eat people's heads off. Naturally Otto had been focusing more on their cuteness that the evil they were doing.

"Aw look! They're giving you little bunny kisses," he beamed as the rabbits really starting getting into poor Sparx, who couldn't move because two of them were holding down his hands, feet and tail.

"Otto, MOVE!" Nova shouted, ready to whack away the rabbits. "Boom Boom Wake Up!"

She sent the rabbits flying away with her giant fists before helping the red monkey back onto his feet. "You okay?"

"I am now," gasped Sparx, rubbing his face. "And Otto, this girl here is the only one who's allowed to kiss me, ya got that?" he added, pointing at Nova.

"Evil robot rabbits? Now that's just absurd," Gibson complained as the rabbits shot carrot-like bullets out of their fingertips.

"Agreed," said Antauri as they jumped out of the way. "Ghost Claw Attack!" He slashed his claws at the rabbits but they leaped out of the way and slashed HIM with their big ears.

"Everybody retreat to the robot!" ordered Chiro and the monkeys (sorry no Jinmay in this one) except Otto who was too busy staring at the troop of robot rabbits.

"OTTO! Get inside NOW!" Chiro yelled.

The green monkey snapped out of it and ran into the command room where the Monkey Team was watching the Rabbit Team mobilize. They were running into burrows then shooting up different coloured tunnels and then assembling into different parts of a giant robot and chanting out different words each.

"EVIL!"

"ROBOT!"

"RABBIT!"

"TEAM!"

"CUTENESS!"

"DOOM!"

"GO!" they all shrieked and the robot began to destroy several buildings.

"If they're assembling then we'll do the same," said Chiro. "Monkeys Mobilize."

They all shot up their tubes and assembled into their certain parts of the robot and chanted out their words:

"SUPER!"

"ROBOT!"

"MONKEY!"

"TEAM!"

"Cuteness!"

"OTTO, NO!" the others groaned.

"What? It's a cute catchphrase," Otto said innocently.

Sparx sighed. "Nobody said 'force,'" he pointed out to a pouting Gibson.

The two giant robots began fighting. The Evil Robot smacked the Super Robot with its rabbit feet and Super Robot shot rockets out of its shoulders. The rockets exploded into the Evil Robot's chest and the rabbit's wailed in pain but not for long. The Evil Robot leaped into the air and its big fluffy tail fell out and began bleeping red . . .

"What in-" Gibson began but was interrupted when the tail exploded, sending the Super Robot flying. The Monkey Team all started shrieking, and the Rabbit Team roared with laughter.

"Nobody makes fun of the Monkey Team!" Otto suddenly screeched and sent rockets flying out of the Super Robot's left foot. They blasted the Evil Robot in the butt and in stopped floating and crash-landed onto the ground before it exploded and the Rabbit Team went flying out.

"I tried to tell you lot that we shouldn't have used the Tail Bomb!" the blue rabbit groaned.

The pink rabbit nodded in agreement and turned to face the brown rabbit. "Yeah, wasn't that YOUR idea?" she accused.

"Hey! You're the one who decided to try and eat the red monkey's face!" he replied.

"We got beaten by the brains of the cutie- AGAIN!" wailed the green rabbit.

The white rabbit sighed. "I think we'll go back to beating up giant purple dinosaurs."

The black rabbit nodded. "Well let's go then! Come on, hop to it!"

And the Evil Robot Rabbit Team hopped away.

**The End! I know it was pretty short but ah well. My next story "Heartbroken" coming soon! Until next time- cheerio!**


End file.
